


Bewitched

by swanqueen4eva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueen4eva/pseuds/swanqueen4eva
Summary: Kara is in a building where a kryptonite bomb explodes. The DEO have no idea idea on how to remove the kryptonite shards from kara's body and she slips into a coma. Lena Luthor knows that Kara is Super girl and knows all about the DEO after all, she has been around for a very long time. she waits for a day and when super girl isn't back yet, she knows something is wrong and storms the DEO.I'm not good at rwiting summaries but please try it.





	1. Saving supergirl

Lena was not a fool. She had lived, died and been reincarnated over and over again and fortunately and unfortunately at times, she remembered all her past lives. She was also privileged to be reincarnated with her powers in every life. They served her well and rarely let her down like the people in her life. Every time she told someone her secret, it always came back to bite her in the ass; and that is why she had planned to keep her secret till death this time round. Well she would have, but then she met the ray of sunshine known as Kara Danvers. The girl had been shy and Lena would admit that she was immediately captivated by the beauty that stood by Clark Kent’s side.  
Lena had known immediately that she was looking directly at National City’s girl of steel herself, what with her appearing beside the man of steel, which was a dead giveaway. Also, the fact that she saw them both lower their glasses to look through her office helped her prove her theory. Lena prided herself in being a great actor and so she looked at her and with a sultry voice asked,” and who are you exactly” and she must say it was quite captivating watching the beautiful blonde stumble over her words trying to explain who she was. You can imagine Lena’s shock when said blonde became her best friend considering what her last name was. At first she was apprehensive of Kara’s real intentions but later realized that she was an actually very genuine person. Kara took to bringing her doughnuts and they would sit on the couch and talk for hours about anything and everything. Lena knew that she could teleport to anywhere and get her food if she wanted but she enjoyed having Kara bring her food and them eating together. Lena decided that she would tell Kara her secret if Kara comes clean about being super girl.  
Lena was brought out of her reminisce as she heard a loud bang and watched her best friend being through across the street from the blast. The blast emitted a green light and Lena felt her heart stop as she realized it was kryptonite, super girl’s weakness. Lena was all but ready to orb out of her office and go get Kara herself but was stopped by a sigh from the door. “You know that her sister and the DEO are already on route, you being there will raise more questions and little help, right,” asked Jess. Lena was not surprised that her friend/secretary knew what she was thinking. “But Jess,” “no buts Lena, you know well enough what exposing yourself to the public might do to you, let Alex and the DEO handle it and if Kara isn’t back tomorrow, you have the right to hack them and find out what is wrong,” replied Jess with worry on her face. She knew her boss had feeling for Kara and she could see that Kara would be good for her. Not because she was a super, but because she was caring, passionate and her sunny bubbly nature would help put some color in her boss’ dull life.  
Jess had found out about Lena’s “little” problem one time she had a great bout of hiccups and she spout out fire. Jess was just coming in to inform her boss that she was heading out to lunch only for her to come face-to-face with a fireball. What surprised her though was that her boss just looked at her with no shock at all which led her to believe that it was a common occurrence. She couldn’t contain her curiosity and thus started firing questions at her boss without fear of being fired. I mean she just realized that her boss is not human??  
Lena had asked her what she had wanted and Jess told her that she came to tell her that she was taking a lunch break and if she wanted her to bring something back for her for lunch. As Lena was thinking of whether or not to tell Jess her secret, she realized that she might need someone who knows her in her corner and thus decided to put off the mind wiping spell on the back burner for now. However, at the first sight of betrayal, she won’t hesitate to wipe the incident from her memory. Lena instead of telling her that she was a witch, had asked Jess what she was going to get for lunch. When she answered, she saw purple smoke surrounding Lena’s desk and once it evaporated, there lay on the desk was a cheese burger, some fries and Lena’s kale salad.  
Lena had explained everything to her and from then on, Jess vowed to protect her boss especially after she learned that Lena was actually younger than her. Seriously, who becomes a CEO at twenty three with degrees and masters in business, engineering and physics???? A few months later comes this blonde who starts appearing at Lena’s office at unconventional times. She even gets unrestricted entry into Lena’s office a privilege that many would love but will never get. Jess had been apprehensive of the reporter at first but even she had to admit that the blonde made her broody boss happy.  
“What would I do without you Jess??” asked Lena as she took into account what her friend was saying. “I don’t know, maybe sniffing the blown building to find out who tried to kill your best friend,” she replied with a smug on her face. Lena just stuck her tongue out to Jess and had her secretary laugh at her, “real mature little Luthor, if only your board could see you now”. They both knew that Lena was a ruthless business woman who made a grown man cry when he tried to tell her that she didn’t know how to run a business because she was a woman. She had put the misogynistic bastard in his place and fired him right away, from then on; they all respected her even if she was the youngest in the group.  
“Seriously though, how are you,” jess asked genuinely.  
“I’ll be okay once I see Kara is okay”  
“Why don’t you go home for the day, I know it’s early but how about some rest?”  
“I don’t get tired remember, I’m a dragon”  
I know but even you have to get some sleep at some point, plus you’ve been here since five in the morning, which is twelve hours of non-stop work. Go home, take a long shower, order some takeout then go to bed.”  
“Fine mom” Lena said dragging the words out just to annoy Jess.  
On the other side of town  
“Kara, Kara please wake up, come on little one, I know you can do this. Just listen to our voices and come to us please” a devastated Alex and Astra could be heard screaming. Kara had flat lined twice and it was really taking a toll on all those present. Almost all activities had ceased as agents all awaited patiently news of their beloved super girl. J’onn could not allow Alex and Astra in the medical bay with them being so irrational and so he had Alex sedated and put on the hospital bed and sent Astra into the training room to punch something. Dr.Mills, who was operating on Kara, managed to get most of the kryptonite shards out of super girl’s broken body and the young kryptonian slipped into a coma.  
J’onn would later dismiss everyone and ask them to go home and that they’ll meet tomorrow morning. He called Maggie to come stay with Alex because he knew that she would need emotional support when she woke up to find Kara in a coma. And he was right. Alex was inconsolable but having Maggie there helped her feel less alone.  
The next morning  
The next morning saw Lena at the office as early as five thirty am. She hadn’t heard any news on Kara but she had seen her aunt Astra standing in for super girl. And if she was a little rough with the bad guys, then who would blame her, her niece was somewhere healing from kryptonite. Cat Grant had also been able to get a story out of Astra explaining super girl’s disappearance and assuring them that she will be back soon. Cat however, did not buy the story and later had a one-on-one with the general privately. She foung out that Kara was in a coa in some governmental institute but Astra didn’t say which. Cat also, had to admit that she was intrigued by the older kryptonian and was hoping she’d get to know her better. All she had to do was mention it to her protégé and let Kara do all the rest, but first she had to get well and if Cat had anything to do with it, then Kara would be okay and Cat had to see her for herself that she was being treated well. She just had to call in a favor.  
“Hello, Lena luthor speaking,” she answered her phone wondering who would dare call that early and on her personal mobile phone.  
“Lena, its Cat, I’m calling about super girl.”  
Just as Cat had said that, she heard Lena burst out expletives that Cat didn’t know the young woman knew. She spoke them in so many languages at once that Cat was sure would have left a sailor blushing.  
‘Um, Lena, is there a problem??”  
“Yes, there’s a problem, Kara is in a coma???  
“Yes, her aunt Astra told me that this morning. It is actually the reason I was calling you. But wait, how did you know that??”  
“Oh, uh, I may have hacked into the medical base of the government institution she’s in.”  
“Of course you did, that is also, what I was hoping you would tell me, Astra refused to tell me the institute and I know you are very good at hacking and why wait for my protégé to get better when I can go see her myself, plus if you do this for me, I’ll owe you a favor.”  
“Cat, its Kara, by now you should know that I’d do anything for her. I know where they are, how about you meet me at the LCorp lobby in fifteen minutes and we’ll go together.”  
“Perfect, I’ll be there in ten.”  
Cat couldn’t believe her luck. She had expected to do a lot more begging but Luthor’s love for Kara seemed to be genuine. She had not appreciated a Luthor being in the same city as her sunny assistant by day and super girl by any other time, but she had to admit, she had wrongly judged the young Luthor. The young woman had gotten her out of tough sport technically and they had a mutual respect for each other. She had also enjoyed watching her former assistant get flustered at the mere mention of the Luthor. She knew they would get together eventually and she would be the one to break the story, or else, kiera was fired.  
It took Cat seven minutes to get to LCorp and Lena was waiting for her. “Shall we”, she said motioning to her car. Cat was shocked to see Lena get in the driver’s seat, plunge in an address and waited for het to get into the passenger’s seat.  
“No driver?” she asked incredulously.  
“No, we want to be as inconspicuous as possible” Lena replied.  
Cat did not ask why.  
It took them twenty five minutes to get to their destination. The journey was filled with small talk as neither were able to think of more heavier stuff to talk about as of yet. Their destination appeared to be a big, tall glass building at the end of the town. It looked like an ordinary building from the outside. Typical government, hiding in plain sight, both of them thought.  
When they got to the gate, Cat realized that they needed someone who would open the door for them as it required a retina scanner. Imagine her shock when Lena put her eye on the scanner and the door opened. “You hacked the door too?” “Of course I did, I thought of all the setbacks we might encounter and took care of them.”  
It was times like this that Cat was relieved that Lena was not like her psychotic family otherwise she’d be a force to be reckoned with. They walked till they got to the control center, where there was a commotion. Agents were running all over and no one seemed to pay the any mind, until they saw code red on the big screen on the wall. Super girl’s room was filled with doctors all trying to bring her back. She had a kryptonite piece that had lodged itself in her heart that was causing her to flat line. Lena felt her heart stop with Kara’s and she realized that Kara’s well being mattered more than her stupid secret. She was just about to barge in when the Martian, J’onn J’ozz interrupted them, “and how did you two get in here?” he asked it so loudly that even the agents were shocked to see both women at the DEO. “Well, do you mind telling me how you got in here?” Lena looked at him sheepishly and said, “I hacked into your servers” “You what? How? I made the code. No one can get through my firewalls” spoke a small man who looked like a nerd. “Oh, it was quite easy actually, you see……..” enough, they were cut off by an angry looking director. “I don’t know why you are here but as you can see this is not a good time, so if you don’t mind, could you please leave.”  
“No” replied two voices at once in unison. “We came here to see Kara and we are not leaving until we do.”  
“I thought you got the email, Kara went to visit her family out of town and won’t be back for a while, miss Grant, you know this”  
The two women looked at each other then sighed, “ are we really going to keep pretending Kara is not super girl, I mean her disguise is a pair of glasses and a change in hairstyle, seriously, these supers need to find better disguises if they don’t want people to know who they are.” Replied Lena.  
“And not to mention, she only uses herself as source for her article” added Cat.  
“Look, we know Kara is in a coma and all we want is to see her then we’ll leave”  
Just as they were about to head to Kara’s room, they heard Alex scream, “Kara, nooooo” and they all ran in that direction.  
When they got there, Astra was holding back a teary Alex as the doctor tried to restart Kara’s heart monitor again. Lena pushed through and started reciting a spell; however she could not concentrate due to the noise behind her. “Could you all please just shut the hell up?” Her outburst rendered them all silent. “If it’s okay with you all, I’d like to be with Kara alone. I think I can help her.” They all looked at her like she’d grown a second head, “please”.  
With that, the director herded them all out but left Alex, Cat, Astra and himself in the room. When the door was closed, she started muttering a spell, “what are you……..” she raised her hand and silenced Alex. She needed total silence in order to be able to remove the kryptonite pieces from Kara’s body. It took a while but then the group watched as Lena raised her hands above Kara and the kryptonite pieces floating from her body. Her body also healed in the process and they all gasped to see Kara looking at them.  
“What are you?” they all asked at the same time.


	2. the revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara is okay. cat realizes some feelings and some supercorp fun at the extent of Kara.

Previously on bewitched

“What are you?” they all asked in unison.  
Now 

“I am a gorgeous and powerful witch. Though I personally prefer sorceress, a witch sounds so awful”, she replied with a smirk and a wink at the end.

They were all staring at her like she had grown a second head. 

“What? You all look as if you have never seen a magical creature,” she said, “I mean seriously; you are the DEO you work with and against aliens.”   
Then she went on to murmur how much people of the new generation were so ignorant. 

She then turned to the gob smacked kryptonian still lying on the bed watching everyone around her. 

“Hey Kara, how do you feel?? Are there any lingering kryptonite effects???” she asked worriedly when she realized that Kara   
hadn’t said a word since she woke up. It had been a while since she had performed a healing spell and an extraction spell and she couldn’t help but worry that maybe she had done something wrong. 

“Oh, um, I, uuuuh, I’m okay. I…….think????” 

Hearing Kara speak shifted everyone’s attention to her and from Lena which was her intention in the first place. She really never liked being the center of attention and so she sighed in relief when they all turned to Kara. 

However, Cat gave her a look that said we are not done yet. 

Alex immediately turned into doctor mode and started doing all sorts of tests on her sister to ensure that she really was okay. 

Astra really just looked her over with her x-ray vision and saw no trace of kryptonite. They couldn’t help being curious as to how Lena had done what she’d done but for now, they were going to be good just watching Kara and making sure she really was okay.

However, they were going to get answers sooner or later though they were all sure they preferred sooner rather than later. After all, it’s not every day someone brings super girl back to life. 

And not to mention Kara was in no pain yet, magic had been known to hurt Kryptonians. 

Cat and J’onn just stood by and watched as the three ladies fussed over the girl of steel who still seemed a little out of it. It was not every day that someone impressed the Cat Grant and seeing Lena Luthor, a shy young lady she’d met during her father’s burial at the young age of thirteen, do magic, was quite impressive. 

She knew she had to find out everything about the young CEO. Her curious nature just couldn’t let it go and if she knew anything is that, the young woman would give her answers whether she liked it or not. 

Well, unless she did something magical like wipe her memory. She could do that right??? I mean, she had seen some of Carters movies on wizards, witches and dragons. Could Lena speak dragon too??? That was a thing right??? She had so many questions. 

Did Lillian Luthor know, did Lex?? 

She realized that everyone was looking at her. “What???” 

They all burst out laughing. 

“Seriously, what is going on??”

“It’s just that you were thinking out loud and then you started having a breakdown about miss Luthor wiping your brain” J’onn replied while the others were still laughing.

J’onn though had the same thoughts. He had tried reading the young Luthor’s mind but found that he couldn’t get in. It’s like there was a barrier preventing him from seeing anything. 

He’d then felt someone enter his mind and when he looked at Lena; her eyes were a light shade of purple. 

“Wow, okay, I really needed that. Anyway, someone mind telling me what is going on. The last thing I remember is getting a call about a bomb downtown. Everything from that is just a flash of shadows”, Kara said bringing everyone back to the moment. 

“Well little one, there was a bomb but unfortunately, it was a kryptonite bomb. We think that Cadmus set it up. Aaaaand you may have been in and out of a coma since yesterday.” Astra replied.

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain how I just woke up and why Lena and Miss Grant are here. I mean, I thought you were against me telling them who I am?? Also, what was Miss Grant ranting about, Lena wiping her memories and what not? I am so confused right now.”

So Alex proceeded to tell Kara of how Lena had hacked the DEO, kicked everyone out of the room and ordered them all to shut up. “And then she was muttering some words and the kryptonite was levitating off your body and there you were looking at us.”  
The look on Kara’s face was exactly the same as the one all the others had had a few minutes back.

“Haha, that’s the exact same look we had when you woke up. She was a sight to behold young one” Astra said laughing.

Kara couldn’t believe it. She had only been in a coma for a day and look at what had happened. Her best friend turned out to be a sorceress, so cool, and had hacked the DEO just so she could find her and she was in cahoots with her boss. 

Kara was certain that her best friend was a badass, but hearing it from her sister and aunt, she wished she had seen it herself, she could also see the respect on both J’onn’s face and Cat’s. 

“Okay, well, you and I need to talk”, she said looking at a sheepish Lena, “I can leave right, I mean I feel okay and my powers are all rejuvenated. I also want to know how she used magic on me and I wasn’t hurt. Aren’t Kryptonians susceptible to magic aunt Astra????”

“Yes they are, and I’m quite interested in knowing how Miss Lena here was able to heal you without hurting you”, she replied.

They all turned to Lena,” well, how did you do it??”

“I think I would love to talk to Kara alone first and preferably somewhere that is not here” just then her phone rang, “sorry but I’ve got to take this.”

“So, my best friend and my boss decided to hack a government institute just to find me, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you missed me miss Grant”, Kara started taunting Cat. 

“Oh please Kiera, I really could do without your annoying sunshine smile every day. I just wanted to make sure my protégé wasn’t slacking off somewhere in this institution”, replied Cat, “Though I have to say, you really scared me Kara. 

And your aunt may think she can hide emotions but I could tell she was really worried when we spoke. I have to hand it to her, she really couldn’t tell me where you were and it’s impressive that she was able to resist my interviewing powers.

After all, I did get super girl to reveal she was superman’s cousin on our first interview.”

“Hey, I was flustered and new at this. Plus you can be quite scary when you want to be.” 

“Why thank you Kiera, I hope my powers extend to the young Luthor. I really would love to probe her farther and really get to know her better.” 

“Yeah, good luck with that. Lena may be only 23 years old but trust me; she has made grown men cry in her board meetings. She may be ruthless at one point but also, fluffy as a bunny.”

“And who are you calling fluffy Miss Danvers. You do realize that I can actually turn you into a bunny”, said Lena as she came back from her call.

Everyone turned to her smiling while Kara did a great impression of a fish out of water.

“Wha.. wel… I…..I, I” 

“Heeeeey, relax darling. You know I wouldn’t turn you into a bunny right.”

“Yeah, I knew that it’s just…………….”

“And frankly if I were to turn you into anything, it would be a puppy.” And once again everyone was laughing at Kara as she pouted.

“You’re mean to me. You are supposed to be my best friend. And you guys are laughing at me”, She whined.

“Oh come on little one,” said Astra. 

“Yeah, come on Kar” said Alex.

J’onn and Cat couldn’t take the shenanigans of the group and left them to their devices.

“Kara, love, I know I said we could speak but I was hoping we could reschedule, that was Jess and I’ve got to get to the office now. Apparently there is an idiot who blew up a chemical in one of our R&D labs.” 

“Oh, okay. How about lunch then???” 

“Of course love. Will you bring lunch or should I order in???”

“How about I bring lunch and you order dessert??”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lena said as she leant to kiss Kara on the cheek. “ agent Danvers, general Astra, thank you for letting me see Kara and it was a pleasure to see you all again even though the circumstances were not ideal.”

“Well, we both know you would have been able to see her even if we hadn’t let you so, and also, thank you so much for caring about her.

I know she thinks she’s invisible but she forgets that there are certain things that can hurt her. Also, I , we, would love to hear more about you……that’s if you are okay with that.” Alex rambled.

“It was a pleasure. I will see you all later.” Lena said as she blew Kara a kiss and left the poor girl red as her cape.

“Hey sis, are you okay??? You are looking slightly red.” Alex teased.

Astra was just happy to see her niece look so in love even though she didn’t know it yet. 

Kara just blushed harder under the scrutiny if her sister and aunt.

“Seriously though Kara, I’m so glad that you have a friend such as Lena and Cat. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you” Alex said seriously.

“Yes little one, you gave us quite a fright. Please be more careful. I already lost you once, I can’t lose you again”  
Only then did it Kara how close she came to dying. Seeing the distraught faces of the two of the most important people in her life, made Kara realize how careless she had been.

“I am so sorry you guys. I promise from now on to always think before flying off the handle. Less smashing and more planning.  
So, on a scale of one to ten, how angry is Eliza???”

“Oh my God, mom, I totally forgot about her. She was so worried and then you started seizing and I dropped my phone and ran here. Oh, I am so dead.”

“It’s okay Alex, J’onn flew me here the moment Kara woke up and was just catching me up with what’s been going on”, said a voice at the door.

“I thought I’d give you three sometime before barging in here and yelling at my stupid, careless kryptonian daughter.”

“Mom, I’m so glad you are here”, said Alex as she got up to hug their mother. “I am so sorry; I totally forgot to call you back.” 

“It’s okay. So….., you”, she said looking straight at Kara, “I thought you were supposed to always wait for back up and the word go?? How could you just barge in a building without any plan at all??  
Why didn’t you wait for Astra or J’onn???”

Kara, looking thoroughly admonished held back tears, “I’m sorry.” She then proceeded to add her pout which melted Eliza’s anger.

The kryptonian then threw herself at her mother and hugged her as tightly as she could without killing her of course.

“Kiera, oh, I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced yet, hello, I’m Cat Grant. Kiera’s boss” Cat said as she entered the room.

“Yes hello. I’m Eliza Danvers. KARA’S mother.”

“Oh, so you are agent Scully’s and sunshine’s mother. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Eliza had heard from her daughter how Cat Grant misspelled her name but after what she’d heard that Cat cared enough to come looking for her, made her respect the woman. However, she was confused, “Scully??”

“Yeah, that would be me” Alex said bashfully. 

“Oh, okay. That makes sense.” Turning to Cat, “yes, that would be me. And the pleasure is all mine. I’ve heard a lot about you from my daughters.”

‘Well not all good I hope. I would hate to know that my reputation isn’t ruined by miss sunshine here.”

“Not at all”, replied Eliza.

“Anyway, Kiera, I came to ask if you could give me a lift to the office seeing as my ride already left. That is if you are cleared to fly; of course.” 

“Yes, yes, miss Grant. I’d really love to get out of here too.” 

“Actually young one, you are in no position to be carrying anyone. How about I take her and you go to the roof and absorb some natural sunlight.”

Yes Kara, Astra is right. I think you should rest then later on we can do some last minute check up before we release you to go home. 

“But Alex……”, she whined. “I’ve got a lunch date with Lena, well not date date but you know, where we get to go and eat lunch together as friends do. Because you know, friends have lunch together all time. And I’m just going to stop speaking now.”

They all laughed at her.

“I know Kar and I’ll make sure you’re on time for your lunch date”, Said Alex with a wink.

“See you later miss Grant and thank you so much for coming to see me. It means a lot to me that you were here for me”, said Kara and then proceeded to give Cat one of her million dollar hugs. 

They then went to the D.E.O roof. 

“So, how do we do this??” Asked a rather nervous Cat. Cat didn’t know why she suddenly had flutters yet she’d flown air super girl several times. 

“Here, put your arms around my neck and hold on I’ll try not to fly too fast.” 

Astra picked Cat bridal style and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that this works has taken some time. there were unforeseen problems but you can be sure to expect chapter 3 sometime this week.  
> thanks for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first works ever and i hope you'll love it. i'll try to post once a week. please read and leave your comments. thank you.  
> i'm also open to any suggestions you may have that follow this idea.


End file.
